Prior art document WO 2014/147447 describes a process for preparing cosmetic compositions at two stages. The first relates to the preparation of organogels in which liquid oils are structured by a mixture of structuring agents such as monoglycerides and waxes, which also have the addition of other components such as polymers and polyol esters. The second step is the formation of the cold or hot process cosmetic compositions where emulsions are prepared by the addition of water, aqueous solutions and other components, to the organogel. The emulsions prepared have superior sensory, chemical-physical and stability characteristics, to those currently produced by the classic technology of preparation with emulsifiers.
Prior art document EP 1 641 904 relates to a O/W emulsifier, containing 70 to 90% by weight glyceryloleate citrate and 10 to 30% by weight of a viscosity modifier with a viscosity in the range from 1 to 10,000 mPas, characterized in that the viscosity modifier is a native oil. The viscosity modifier being a caprylic/capric triglyceride. Also, the use of glyceryloleate citrate or of an O/W emulsifier in cosmetic or dermatological compositions is also disclosed.
Finally, prior art document EP 2 883 536 disclose a cosmetic agent containing a suitable carrier in each case related to the total weight of the agent; one or more liquid oils; one or more waxes with a fusion point from 20 to 90° C.; at least one emulsifying agent, selected from the emulsifying agents with the INCI designation “Glyceryl Oleates citrate, Caprylic/Capric Triglyceride”, “Polyglyceryl-4 Laurate/Succinate”, “Polyglyceryl-4 Laurate/Sebacate (and) Polyglyceryl-4 Caprylate/Caprate”, “Glyceryl Stearate (and) Polyglyceryl-6 of Palmitate/Succinate (and) Cetearyl Alcohol Polyglyceryl-4 Laurate/Sebacate (and) Polyglyceryl-6 Caprylate/Caprate” as well as their mixtures and if necessary further ingredients, characterized by the fact that the production of the means takes place exclusively in a Cold Procedure.
None of the prior art documents are directed to a composition presenting moisturizing properties compared to those cosmetic compositions commercially available on the market but encompassing a reduced content of emollients such as oils and esters, as well as rheological agents and humectant agents thus reducing costs and environment impact and, contrary to what was expected, the reduction of the emollients and humectant agents increased the moisturizing properties in the tests for mechanical properties of the skin.